


Reconsider

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #38:  "You actually like that show?!?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reconsider

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #38: "You actually like that show?!?"

“Really?

“Why is it such a surprise?”

Eames regards him for a few seconds. “I would think you’d consider it beneath you.”

“I _do_ have a sense of humour,” Arthur says exasperatedly.

“On occasion...when it breaks free of your usually stodgy confines,” Eames retorts then smirks. “Well you’ve sufficiently blown my image of you, if only for a minute.”

“It’s my goal in life to impress you,” Arthur mutters and walks over to where Ariadne is working.

Eames watches him go and considers the perfect opportunity to unveil such embarrassing newfound information in front of the rest of the team.

 

  



End file.
